herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Harper
Lieutenant Mike Harper is the deuteragonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is a member of SEAL Team Six and JSOC, and David Mason's close friend and second-in-command. He is voiced by Michael Rooker, who also played Yondu Udonta in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merle Dixon on AMC's The Walking Dead. Rooker also previously played himself in Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies in Call of the Dead. Biography Early Career Mike Harper joined the United States Navy in his youth, and rose to the rank of lieutenant, and befriended David Mason. Before the events of Black Ops II, Mason and Harper became members of Seal Team Six and Joint Special Operations Command (J.S.O.C.), and also befriended Javier Salazar. Mike Harper has a few similarities to Master Sergeant Frank Woods. One is because he has a lot of Tattoos and are the players partner through the campaign. Him and Woods use curse words in most of the game, and fight against the main antagonist's right hand (Lev Kravchenko and DeFalco). IN addition, both suffer from physical injuries in Black Ops II, with Woods being shot in both of his knee caps, and Harper (player-determinate) burning his face, and getting a rebar in his leg. The similarities between the two are somewhat ironic, as Woods often mocks Harper by calling him "dips***" when they first meet. The Vault Mason and Harper go to the vault to speak with Frank Woods, who has a personal connection to Cordis Die's leader Raul Menendez. Harper believes that they were wasting their time, and said that Woods was a "vegetable" until Mason told him to back off. Woods then told Mason about his, David's father Alex, and Jason Hudson's past interactions with Menendez during the 1980s. During the mission "Old Wounds", Harper comments to David that his father was a tough soldier, and Woods continued telling how they fought the Russians in Afghanistan. Celerium Harper works with Mason, Salazar and Crosby in Myanmar to learn information and defeat soldiers, and find a scientist named Erik Breighner. Breighner gives the group a quantum entanglement device, a chip that would make the United States' infrastructure useless due to its capabilities. In addition, Breighner also tells Mason of a superweapon named "Karma", but is killed before Harper and team reunite with Admiral Briggs. Fallen Angel JSOC has Harper and the team go to Pakistan and investigate Menendez to see what he is planning, and have record DeFalco and Menendez's meeting to gain information about "Karma". Harper, Mason, Salazar and Crosby are first seen trapped in a grocery store, being pinned down by the ISI as they are attempting to reboot the CLAW. Harper kicks the CLAW, fixing it and having it help counterattack the ISI until the group splits up to find Menendez. Later on, Harper and Mason stealth their way on the rooftops, and record Menendez speaking with DeFalco and the ISI's leader. Eventually, Menendez reveals that he engineered the team's infiltration, causing Harper and Mason to survive an ambush and escape with Salazar and Crosby. The team are assisted with a CLAW and a SOC-Ts to exit the area, and depending on the player's choice, Harper can have his face burned by a flaming pipe. Afterward, Mason and Harper are approached by Tian Zhao, who decides to allow them to live after revealing their only in Pakistan for Menendez. Karma Harper and the team realize that "Karma" is located at Colossus after reviewing the recording, and decide to travel there with the technical assistance from Farid. Harper splits from David and Salazar, unknowingly walking into "Karma" who is actually a woman named Chloe Lynch, who mocks his attempt to flirt with her. Mason and Salazar learn that she is a woman themselves after going into the server room, and David orders Harper to go Club Solar to collect her. Once Mason and Salazar enter the club, DeFalco enters and begins to kill civilians and hold people hostage until Chloe revealed herself. After Chloe gives herself up to rescue people, DeFalco orders his soldiers to open fire, causing Harper and Section to have to fight their way out. Harper and the team chase after DeFalco, and depending on the player's choices, succeed in rescuing Karma and killing DeFalco, or fail and have a strike team rescuing her in "Second Chance". If the player rescues her from DeFalco, Harper and Salazar are seen sliding DeFalco's corpse into their plane, as Mason and Chole speak to each other. Achille's Veil In the mission "Achille's Veil", Harper gives Farid communication support when they attempt o capture Menendez, but fails when they attack. Menendez orders Farid to meet him at the citadel, and will destroy Harper's VTOL with a rocket launcher. The player has the choice to either shoot Harper or Raul Menendez, showing their loyalty, or revealing that they are the mole. If the player shoots Harper, the VTOL that David Mason and Javier Salazar are in will appear and then explode. They will both survive by rappelling down. Farid will show David Mike's corpse and David will say to him that he had no choice. David will then walk up to his dead body and close his eyes in respect of the fallen. Farid will then be taken back to U.S.S. Barack Obama. If the player decides to shoot Menendez he will shoot the player before they can shoot him. Raul Menendez then will discover Farid is the traitor he will walk up to Farid and ask why he betrayed him he will then say to him to those you serve your life means nothing and then shoot the player. Section and Salazar find an injured Harper, who tells them that Menendez is escaping. Stopping Menendez Harper will then remain alive and be taken back to the U.S.S. Barack Obama. He will appear in "Odysseus", and will learn of Salazar's betrayal, and will kill him upon his capture. Section and Harper will both protect President Marion Bosworth in Los Angeles, and kill/capture Raul Menendez in Haiti. During the mission, Harper will fall on a metal rod, making Section rescue him by killing DeFalco/random solider, and either kill or capture Menendez. If Harper was killed by Farid, however, Section canonically avenges his death by killing Menendez. Gallery Section-boxing.png|Harper and Mason boxing. Boxing BOII.png|Harper with Mason and Salazar. Mason-Harper-Salazar Fallen-Angel.jpg|Harper with Mason and Salazar in "Fallen Angel". Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Harper's death by Farid (determinate). Harper's-corpse-BOII.png|Harper's corpse (determinate). Harper_Injured.png|An injured Harper alive if Farid is killed (determinate). Harper-LA.jpg|Harper in Los Angeles (determinate). Come On Harper BOII.png|An injured Harper after Mason kills Menendez (determinate). Harper-Avenged-Sevenfold.jpg|Harper dancing to Avenged Sevenfold. Call-of-Duty-Heroes-Harper.png|Harper in Call of Duty: Heroes. Trivia *Harper's preferred weapon appears to be the SCAR-H until the later half of the game, where he switches to the M8A1. *He is similar to Frank Woods: **Both have multiple tattoos. **Both have signature weapons. **Both are close to their leader/teammate (Alex Mason for Woods, and David Mason for Harper). Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Good Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Sidekicks